


Something Blue

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Inspired by Music, Marriage, Microfic, Weddings, femmEXO, girl!luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Hua's marrying one of her best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

Yixing tugs the cuffs of his sleeve down over his palm to trap it with his fingers, holding the material taut while he fastens the opalescent buttons. Petite hands ghost up his biceps, fingers curling over his shoulders as a familiar someone presses up against his back, chin on his shoulder. “You clean up nicely.” 

He offers Lu Hua a small smile and covers her hand with his own, removing it gently but not letting go as he turns to face her. She stands back on her heels and bites her lip.

She’s breathtaking.

He tells her so.

“Isn’t it unlucky to see the bride before the wedding?”

Lu Hua grins, doe eyes curving into happy crescents. “It’s okay. I trust you.” Her eyes shift to the wall clock, and she’s biting her lip again.

Yixing laces their fingers together and guides her to the door, walking in measured steps while she carefully lifts her skirt to descend the stairs. On the landing, he pauses to squeeze her hand. It’s trembling. “You’re going to do fine,” he assures quietly, kissing her knuckles.

She blinks owlishly at him, valiantly trying to keep the tears from falling and ruining her makeup. Yixing carefully wipes the rebellious few with his thumbs. She sniffles once, licks her lips, and straightens her posture. Game face on.

He smiles and pivots smartly, offering his elbow. She takes is graciously. They descend the final stairs to the entryway of the church where her bridesmaids and father are waiting. Lu Hua kisses his cheek and practically skips to her father’s side. He opens his arms and hugs her gently, as if afraid to break her, but she clings to him tight enough to wrinkle his suit.

“I’ll see you up front,” Yixing says. She bounces on her feet nervously and nods while her bridesmaids fuss with her dress and veil.

The wedding march begins; the audience stands and turns expectantly as the doors are opened. Four bridesmaids in shades of peach and pink follow the tottering steps of the very young ring bearer and flower girl, who avoid touching one another and look very cross. The flower girl throws handfuls of petals at the ground, kicking them as she walks.

Lu Hua is stunning walking down the aisle on her father’s arm. Her steps are measured to the beat of the beautiful piano march. She keeps her gaze straight ahead, but her eyes dance left and right to the pews where her family and friends are standing. Some have cameras or phones out, recording the moment. The blush high on her cheeks, a mix of pleasure and anxiety, isn’t quite concealed by her makeup.

Minseok beams at her from the altar, eyes wet with unshed, happy tears at his bride. She feels her own tears threaten to fall again but schools her face to some semblance of a stern scowl that has Minseok biting his lips and covering his mouth with his hand to hide his giddy laughter.

Yixing sits at the piano to the corner of the altar, playing the march without sheet music. It’s one of the many he learned on his own, a popular tune he thought was pretty and good practice.

Lu Hua’s father presses his lips to her forehead and settles her hand in Minseok’s with a fond nod. His wife pats his arm when he returns to his seat beside her, complimenting his composure. There was a time when she would pat Yixing’s arm similarly, commenting not-so-subtly about how he would make a good father and grandfather someday, eyeing her daughter as Lu Hua prepared tea.

 

 

It was always the three of them. Minseok, Yixing, and Lu Hua. Since middle school, the trio played together, studied together, and were solid fixtures in one-anothers’ lives. High school changed something. Lu Hua subtly and demurely transitioned to womanhood, lanky body filling out to soft, subtle curves that were strangely noticeable whenever she hugged her best friends.

Minseok was bolder than Yixing, inserting himself in Lu Hua’s life in such a way that Yixing felt he never could. He and Lu Hua were best friends; they were comfortable. When she had a rough day, she went to Yixing and found solace against his shoulder, draped over his lap while he played idly with his guitar. Minseok would find them and make Lu Hua laugh, offer her bubble tea, and they would leave Yixing to his music when he declined the invitation.

The day Minseok proposed, Yixing and Lu Hua were standing toe-to-toe on the sidewalk outside of the arts building where Yixing danced. Yixing’s hands were in his pockets, fingering warming metal when Minseok called out her name and ran towards them, face flushed, and dropped onto his knee hard enough to bruise, thrusting out his hand and releasing a string of Mandarin gibberish that neither Yixing nor Lu Hua needed to hear coherently to understand.

_Lu Hua, will you marry me?_

She didn’t hesitate to say _Yes!_

 

 

The church erupts into cheers. The new Mr and Mrs Kim Minseok face them with matching proud smiles and laced fingers.

Yixing plays the end of the march, an upbeat melody that speaks of a happy ending and fulfilled hearts.

Lu Hua throws him a dreamy smile as she follows her husband down the aisle. Yixing drops his attention to his fingers and thinks of the ring tossed into one of his dresser drawers, consciously ignoring the tightness in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> My "playlist" and inspiration was Taeyang's [Wedding Dress](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIt6KCwlFPw). This is not beta'd. I kind of want to write more of this AU, just to hurt myself more.


End file.
